Avenger Korra
by oORunningRiverEndlessSkyOo
Summary: Korra was done, Amon defeated. But she is given a second chance at life in a strange city that somehow needs her help. Can she show this world who she is, and maybe make the Avengers seem more... human?
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me in the form of a plot bunny gone crazy. I have recently become obsessed with the Avengers and LOK. Then I discovered that the crossover section for them is- somewhat lacking. So I indulged my imagination and this is what it came up with. If there is sufficient response (meaning, if anyone seems interested) I will continue this fic. **

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra flipped over the chi-blocker in front of her, before shooting a jet of fire to knock him out. She bound him in earth to be sure he couldn't escape.

Dodging another attack from an Equalist, she glanced around for her friends. Bolin was kicking butt across the square, and Mako was shooting fire right and left.

_All these Equalists, _though Korra, _But no Amon. Where is he? _

Korra had been training hard. She had managed to airbend decently, but was not yet a master. She had entered the Avatar State (on accident) several times. She felt ready to face Amon, especially with the secret weapon Avatar Aang had given her. _But where was he? _

She heard Mako give a shout from behind her, and whipped around in a flash. There stood Amon, with one hand on Mako's forehead and another on his chest. The panic in Mako's eyes was unbearable, but even as Korra watched the flames in his hands diminished until they were wisps, then nothing.

Amon let Mako go, and he collapsed to the ground. Korra could feel her rage well up in her. Amon could no longer be a threat. She had to finish him.

She heard another cry, from seemingly far away, and out of the corner of her eye saw Bolin fall to the ground. She snapped. The rage of a thousand people filled her, and a thousand voices spilled out of her mouth as she screamed. Her eyes began to glow. All elements began to swirl around her, and she launched herself at Amon. He was reaching for her, dancing around her attacks.

But Korra was quicker. She threw a fire punch at his right, and a water whip at his left. Both hit their mark. Air swirled behind him, forcing him to his knees. Earth shackled him, making it impossible to move. She loomed over him, but this time was different. Her rage was not her own, but it was controlled.

She was completely herself, but not. Was this mastering the Avatar State? She didn't know, but she was going to take advantage of the clarity while it lasted. She reached out, and ripped Amon's mask off. Ugly, scarred flesh met her eyes. He glared at her with eyes of undisguised hatred.

"Amon." She said, echoes of the past in her tone. "You are from here on out stripped of your abilities." Korra then placed one hand on his forehead, and one on his chest. Then, just as Aang taught her, she concentrated on the energy thrumming through the man before her. She pulled it to the surface, and then pulled it out.

When she let go, Amon slumped forward, passing out. Korra closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were no longer glowing; only filled with bone-deep exhaustion and worry for her friends.

Her knees collapsed under her, and she crawled over to Mako.

"Mako… wake up." She tapped his face gently. "Come on, no one's ever out this long." Why wasn't he waking up? He needed to wake up. Bolin wasn't moving either. Why? She reached out a shaky hand, towards Mako's wrist. She picked it up, and searched for a pulse. Nothing. _Nothing? _She reached for his neck. Nothing. Feeling the stirrings of panic in her gut, she rolled him onto his back and pressed her ear to his chest. No thudding heartbeat. Nothing. Silence.

"No," she choked out. "NO! Mako, wake up wake up WAKE UP!" She sobbed once. Then there was a rustle behind her. She turned her head, and saw two chi-blockers advancing on her.

"You killed our master," One hissed. "So you to shall die!" They lunged, but Korra was exhausted, and grief-stricken. She dodged one, but the other electrocuted her. She fell to the ground.

She kicked out, sending fire spurting, but they had her pinned. Then one pulled out a dagger, and raised it high. "For Amon!" He shouted, before plunging it into her chest.

She roared with pain, and jerked violently, throwing them off of her. With two flicks of her wrist, both men were imprisoned in the earth. But the damage was done. Korra could feel the blood pouring out of her, and fell to the ground breathing hard. The world was starting to go fuzzy, and sounds were distorted. She heard shouting, but she was so tired. Just a few minutes, she just wanted to sleep for a few minutes, and then she could deal with whatever they wanted. Just a few minutes…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra opened her eyes to find herself somewhere she had been before. She sat up and looked around. Sure enough, there was Avatar Aang.

"Aang?" She called out. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Is that it? It's over? I'm over?"

Aang nodded. "Yes, you are over. The next Avatar will now be born."

Korra thought for a moment and then snorted. "Well, that was short. I always thought I would live to be old, you know. Like you. I really am a bad Avatar, can't even reach the age of twenty."

Aang smiled gently at her. "Yes, well. Your life isn't over yet. There is another world that needs you. They are constantly under attack. You will retain your powers, you will remain the Avatar. You will even be joined by three companions, who you will find when the time is right. You must, however, agree to help. It is purely your choice."

"So let me get this straight." said Korra. "I will be going to another world, where I will help save the world." Aang nodded.

"Perfect! My life's not over after all!" she crowed, leaping to her feet. "I'll go. Sounds fun."

Aang grinned at her. "Very well. One more thing, Avatar Korra. You will retain your spiritual contact with all of the past Avatars, so feel free to ask questions. I wish you well."

As Korra watched, the world around her began to dissolve. Aang smiled at her, and she felt a childish excitement mixed with relief. She was glad her life wasn't over, because she so wanted to live longer than seventeen years. She closed her eyes, feeling tired. She would just sleep her way to the next world.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she opened her eyes, she was in a metal room with a cot and a small bare light bulb on the ceiling. Everything was really… sharp.

She sat up and then stood next to the cot. She still had all her war injuries, minus the fatal blow to her chest. They hurt, come to think of it. Where were the people of this world?

"Hello?" she called. No one answered, but her voice echoed in the small space.

She heard footsteps approach what she assumed was the door. She dropped into a defensive crouch, ready to throw fire at whoever it was that was here.

The door slid open to reveal a man in a long black coat, bald and with an eye patch. He took in her stance and said in a deep voice, "At ease."

Sensing that this man would not openly attack her, Korra relaxed but was still wary.

The man stared at her for a moment, and then roughly asked, "Who are you and where did you come from?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter. I hope to upload one more after this before I go on vacation, but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews I got, they made me happy. Onward with the story! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Who are you and where did you come from?"_

Korra looked at the man. Then she looked around her, at the tiny room.

"Is there someplace we can go that's more comfortable? And maybe I could get some water and healing supplies? I am a little injured here." Korra stated, matter-of-fact.

The man didn't budge, just stood there with his arms crossed and glared at her.

"I mean you no harm, I promise. I was sent here to protect whatever world this is, and if you don't mind, I would like to see a little of what I might be responsible for."

The man raised his eyebrow at this. "I have seen what you are capable of. You say you mean no harm, but how do I know after your earlier display?"

Korra furrowed her brow. What did he mean? Earlier display? She didn't remember doing anything.

The confusion must have shown on her face because the man sighed. "I see we each have a story that the other wants to hear. Very well, I will go first. We found you—"

Korra interrupted. "Are you _sure _that we can't go somewhere that's not so cold? We can go the easy way or the hard way."

The man smirked at her. "This is a metal containment cell, I doubt your going anywhere."

Korra looked at him. _We'll see about that. _She closed her eyes and concentrated on the earth in the metal around her, just like Lin had taught her. With a screech, she bended a large metal hole in the side of her cell. She heard the man jump back, cursing. She stepped through, glancing up and down the long hallway. She turned back to the hole in the wall.

"Like I said," she smiled. "The easy way or the hard way. Now, point out a good place to talk, please." The man glared at her and then stepped out using the door. She bent the metal back into place, smoothing it out with a wave of her hand.

The man led her through many hallways, to a larger room with more furnishings. Korra sank into a cushy armchair, sighing at her tired muscles. The man set a glass and pitcher of water down in front of her, along with some bandages.

Korra practically groaned in happiness. With a practiced flick of her wrist, her hand was gloved in water. She placed it over her more irksome injuries, channeling her energies to make the water glow a healing blue.

The man in front of her stared at the water, watching as her injuries closed up with barely a mark. Then he snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and returned to all business.

"Like I was saying earlier, we found you in by a lake where some people saw you floating. They went to pull you out, and you reacted violently by throwing them back and glowing. Water, fire, earth, and air were swirling around you and no one could talk to you. I was called in to deal with it, and we tranquilized you and brought you in. Now you need to explain to me why you are here so I can determine if you are a threat or not. Explain yourself."

Korra rolled her eyes, reaching for a bandage to wrap around a particularly nasty cut on her arm. "My name is Korra. I am the Avatar. That thing you say with the glowing eyes is called the Avatar State. I died in my last world after defeating a man named Amon who was trying to make everyone equal by taking away their bending. My past life Avatar Aang appeared to me and told me that I was needed to help in another world. I agreed. So here I am." Korra grinned cockily. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

The man in front of her raised an eyebrow. (Korra was quickly realizing that this man didn't have a wide range of emotions.) "Who is the Avatar? What is bending? And what do you mean when you say past life?"

Korra rolled her eyes again, but launched into an explanation. "The avatar is a person who can bend all four elements, which is something no one else can do…"

After all questions were answered, and the man introduced himself as Director Fury, she was given several envelopes, called _files_, to read. Something about Avengers. Director Fury left, saying he had something to take care of. Korra quickly scanned the files, noting that some of these people were just weird. A green giant man? A god of thunder? _What did you get yourself into, Korra?_

When she was done, she shoved the files away from her. Crossing her arms, she looked around the room. _Now what? _

Korra sat there for a while, dozing off every now and then. But, true to her curious nature, she wandered to the door and poked her head out. Looking around, she saw no one in the hall. She ducked back into the room and swiped up a container of water that had a cap.

_Self defense_, she thought craftily. If her assumptions were correct, then this world didn't have any bending, which meant she was even more of a rarity. Awesome.

She stalked through the halls, nearly silent on the hard flooring.

_Time to see what this world is all about. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later and Korra was seriously doubting that there was any natural light anywhere in this strange place. She came to another fork in the hall and stood there for a moment. On one side the floor sloped up, and the other sloped down.

_Upwards. That should be where the so far non-existent sun is. _Korra thought. As she ghosted along the halls, she could hear more people talking. So far she had only seen a few guards, but they paid her no mind. She followed the voices, and came to a more open part of the hall. Then she was suddenly on a balcony that overlooked a huge room. There were big square screens everywhere, and people scurried back and forth.

But what really got Korra, what made her jaw drop, were the windows. They went from floor to ceiling, and all she could see were clouds. And blue sky. There was no way… They were flying?

How could something this big be in the air? Korra felt the sudden desire to have fresh air, to get out of the too-clean air she was in and feel the sun on her face. Her breathing sped up as she searched for an escape.

There! A sudden rush of warmth pushed by her as a door opened. She raced for it, not caring that she knocked people over.

She slid out the small opening, breathing in the fresh air. She stepped out onto what could only be called a platform, the harsh wind blowing her hair into her face. Spitting out the strands, she walked to the edge.

"Whoa!" she yelped. They really were flying. She stood there at the edge, transfixed by the view. The ocean spread out far below, glinting in the warm sun.

Abruptly, someone grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her away from the edge. They turned her around, and Korra came face to face with a furious Director Fury.

"What were you thinking? You could have fallen off!" The Director shouted.

Korra folded her arms. "I wasn't going to fall, if that's what you mean."

Director Fury scoffed. "And what if you had? Never mind. Follow me." And with that, he was striding across the platform, Korra jogging along in his wake.

Upon reaching the other side of the platform, Fury stopped suddenly, and Korra almost ran into the back of him. She let out an undignified yelp.

"Hey! A little more warning next time, ok?"

Fury just raised his eyebrow at her. She raised hers right back. Then he turned away and stood with his arms crossed in front of him, facing out towards open air. Korra unconsciously copied his stance.

They stood there for a few moments, before Korra, already bored, blurted, "What are we doing?"

"Waiting." Replied Fury curtly.

"For what?" Korra inquired, curious.

"You'll see."

Korra harrumphed and resumed her stance. She heard a distant whirring sound that grew louder with each passing second. Then, from underneath the platform, a small aircraft spun upwards. The sudden gust of air buffeted Korra back and she had to resort to airbending to keep her balance. Fury, on the other hand, was having no trouble.

The small vessel landed on the platform, and the blades on top came to a stop. Korra watched as six people jumped down, striding forward to meet Fury.

As they got closer, Korra recognized them as the people in the files she had read earlier. The man I front had something glowing under his shirt, and he was about Korra's height. He stopped in front of her, sizing her up. Korra crossed her arms across her chest and stared right back.

"Is this the kid?" Tony Stark asked.

"Yes," replied Fury.

"She seems kind of young," said Natasha Romanov.

"Yes, but she's pretty powerful." Stated the Director.

"Really?" said Steve Rogers. "Like what?"

"Uh, _hello? _She is right here, and the 'kid' has a name. Its Korra." Korra bit out, annoyed.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Said one bespectacled Bruce Banner. Then he grinned kindly at her. She smiled right back.

"She has spirit, this strange clothed Midguardian," boomed Thor, God of Thunder.

"Yes, well, we have yet to get her properly clothed," sighed Fury. "She ran off to explore. Now, let's continue this conversation inside, shall we?" He turned around and walked off, expecting Korra and the Avengers to follow.

Korra stuck her tongue out at his back, making Tony laugh.

"Is he always like this?" asked Korra.

"Yep," said Tony, "You get used to it."

Korra made a face at that.

"We should probably follow him, before he gets too mad," stated Steve. And with that, they all trooped inside for what they hoped would not be a long meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, next update. I might get another one in after this, or at least I will aim to. Thanks for all of you who are reading! I hope I can do this story justice, 'cause sometimes the ideas get all jumbled up in my head. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They all settled down in a room that only contained a long table with lots of chairs around it. Chairs that had wheels. Chairs that, Korra soon figured out, spun.

She gave it an experimental twist, her face the picture of perfect astonishment. Then she pushed her chair away from the table, and spread her arms out. Air streamed from her hand, causing the chair to spin faster and faster. Suddenly, it stopped. The big one, Thor, had a hand on the back of her chair, and was smiling at her.

"Young one, you should know that too much of the spinny chairs causes the previous meal to reappear. I speak from experience." Korra gave a laugh, before noticing that the rest of the room was staring at her.

"What?" she said defensively. "All the chairs back home are completely stationary."

"Great," groaned Tony. "Another one from somewhere else. Where you from, kid?"

"My name is Korra," she said, crossing her arms. "And I'm from Republic City. It's in another world."

Fury cleared his throat. "If we could start this meeting, then I could inform you all of Korra and her abilities, as well as why she is here and where she is from."

Korra pulled herself back over to the table. Fury stepped over to a glass wall, pressing a few buttons. Then information flooded the 'wall', which was really just a really big screen, Korra later learned, and that it was full of all of their (the Avengers) info.

Fury tapped a section and a very tiny portion of text popped up. It was Korra's, of course. The rest of the team quickly scanned it before they all looked at Korra.

Korra found herself going on the defensive, something that she felt that she had been doing a lot of lately. She sighed.

"I'll give you guys the abridged version. I was in my world, where there are four nations, earth, fire, water, and air. The air nation is very small, due to a recent annihilation of sorts that they are just recovering from. Anyway, some of the people in this nation can manipulate their element to do their will. The Avatar is someone born into a repeating cycle who can bend all of the elements. I am… or I _was _the Avatar." Korra took a deep breath at that, feeling some of her usually forward nature deflate at the thought of _once being _anything.

"Then, in our big city called Republic City, there was a man named Amon. He wanted to take away everyone's bending, to make everyone equal. He also had the ability to take away people's bending, which only Avatar Aang has ever had. Anyway, there was a big war, you could say, and since it was my job to keep world peace, I had to fight it. With my friends of course, but that's beside the point. We defeated Amon, but my friends and I were all killed. The next Avatar should be born by now…" And with that, Korra trailed off into deep thought, completely ignoring the looks of everyone in the room.

Tony looked in awe, Steve and Bruce were both concerned that anyone as young as this girl was fighting and _dying _in any war at all. If Natasha and Clint were impressed, they didn't show it, only studied Korra all the more closely. Thor was just staring into space, probably thinking about food or something inane like that. People Korra's age fought all the time in his world, why would this be cause for concern?

Fury yanked them all back to reality by saying, "We need to get down to the ground to assess Korra's ability, so I need everyone to file to the Helipad accordingly. Korra, if you will follow me, I will get you some acceptable clothes."

Everyone complied, with grumbling only on Tony's part. Korra followed the Director down several long hallways, questioning everything in sight. Once there, Korra had some rough fabric pants called jeans thrown at her, and a yellow t-shirt. _Yellow. _Korra then asked for something in blue, trying-but-really-not-trying to irritate Fury. A blue t-shirt was immediately thrown at her, along with a baggy shirt called a sweatshirt that was also blue. Once Korra had donned the clothing, she was given a backpack to hold everything else.

Korra flatly refused to take off her boots, though. And when the director suggested that maybe they should do something about her hair, Korra pinned him with an icy-blue gaze that even he felt slightly uncomfortable with.

Once on the helicopter, Korra got restless. They had been in the air for what seemed like forever, and while Korra was an airbender she wasn't an _airbender _and she really wanted to feel something solid underneath her feet again.

Tony was quizzing her nonstop about technology in Republic City, and Korra found it very irritating. They had electricity, and they had Sato-mobiles, but that was about it, and _no _Korra didn't have any clue what a computer was and what in the world was a _mobile phone_?

Steve visibly brightened at Korra's complete lack of knowledge in all things modern, and started questioning her more about her culture instead of the _lack thereof. _

It was about this time that Korra realized they had stopped steadily dropping in altitude and looked out the window. Then, she couldn't stop the all-too-childish grin that spread across her face as she saw that they were near the water. The _ocean. _

"How far inland is this place where I'm gonna show off?" Korra questioned innocently.

"A few miles," replied Natasha. "Why?"

Korra eyed the distance to the ocean, thinking hard. Then they started to drop in altitude again, and she could see the land not that far away. She looked down at the ocean again, and saw that they were about fifty feet above it.

"I'll meet you guys there, ok?" she said, and before anyone could even guess what she was about to do or even make a move to stop her, she launched herself out the door and into open air.

She could hear their astonished gasps and one call of "Korra!" before she drowned it all out in a delicious snort of laughter. She fell freely for a moment, and then with years of practiced ease formed a perfect dive. She brought her arms forward, and then slashed them up, bringing a funnel of water to meet her halfway.

Then, with a half-mad cackle and barely a splash, she plunged into the sparking, rippling ocean.

Korra could have cried in happiness, if she did things like that. This was _her _element, this was _water_, and she was loving it. She surfaced quickly, waving at the helicopter to make sure they knew she was okay.

Before she knew it, she was riding on a self-made wave toward land, zigzagging and looping all over the place. All too soon, she reached the shore. After bending all of the water off of herself, she started jogging inland, where she could see the field where the helicopter landed.

Upon examining her surroundings, she noticed that there was a city not too far away that would have positively dwarfed Republic City. The buildings were _huge_. By the time she had finished gawking, she had arrived at aforementioned field.

"What were you thinking?" yelled an irate Captain America. "You could have been killed!"

Recognizing a worried temper-tantrum when she saw one (spirits knew that Tenzin had them often enough), Korra just let him yell before calmly stating, "I've jumped off of way further up platforms than that, believe me." And then she turned and walked to the center of the field without another thought.

They gathered over near the helicopter, watching her intently. Korra had a sudden flashback to when she was younger, training at the compound with all of the White Lotus members watching her.

She knelt down, placing one hand on the earth beneath her to calm her sudden influx of nerves. Suddenly, she jumped into action whipping around and sending a spurt of fire at an unseen enemy. Stomping her foot, she sent two pillars of rock flying up only to have them sliced to bits by two water whips that flew into existence.

The water was then immediately swept into a vortex of air that Korra spun around her before freezing the water into an ice wall. With a kick and a slash of her fist, fire flew out to vaporize the ice, and she created a ball of air for her to ride around on, circling so fast that she created a tornado that she sent tendrils of fire creeping through.

After that, Korra lost herself in imagined battle, letting instinct and training take over. Her mind went into a kind of haze of fury and sadness as she blew of steam the only way she know how: action.

Korra didn't know how long she 'fought', she only know that when she was done, she dropped to the ground panting with near exhaustion and wiping sweat from every ounce of her body.

She jumped a mile into the air when Clint whistled low from right next to her, and she leapt up again, forgetting that she had an audience and automatically dropping into defense mode from sheer habit.

"Easy, there, tiger," said Tony. "That was quite a show. Somehow I think you were doing a little more than just showing off."

Thor was looking at her a little too closely, but he didn't say anything and Korra found herself feeling surprisingly thankful that he kept his mouth shut.

"So," said Korra, clapping her hands together. "Fury said something about a tower where I will be staying. Care to share?"

As they all trooped back to the helicopter, Korra found that while the 'fight' had been kind of relaxing in an I'm-too-exhausted-to-move-any-more kind of way, her brain was whirring non-stop, and she was really beginning to realize that she was alone in a way that she had never been before. There had always been Tenzin, or Mako and Bolin, or even Naga. But now she was completely alone.

It was then that her mind latched onto one of the things that Aang had told her.

"_You will even be joined by three companions, who you will find when the time is right." _

Korra sure did hope that the time was soon, because she was lonely. Maybe she could ask Aang later, when she had time to stop and meditate.

**And this is where I leave you for now. I may take a computer with me on vacation, and then I could upload there, but that's questionable for now. Stick around, please. I will update as soon as I can get all of my ideas straight and on screen. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back guys! Gosh, thanks for all of the reviews. They really are nice to come back to. Anyway, onwards. Happy reading!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They landed on the roof of a really big building. It was as tall (if not taller than) the tower on Air Temple Island. Korra gaped at it for a few moments before Tony grabbed her shoulders and steered her out of the aircraft.

"Is this yours?" Korra blurted finally.

"Yep," said Tony with a smirk. "This is where we all live. The Furious One instructed us to, and I quote, 'get that menace off of my aircraft and don't let her back on until she can control her destructive tendencies.'"

"Nice guy," Korra deadpanned.

"You get used to it," said Clint.

They led her into a box with sliding doors, and Tony pressed a button on the wall.

"What does this do? Is this some kind of—" Korra gave an eep and clung onto Dr. Banner's arm as the box started moving. Tony of course thought this was hilarious, until Korra turned to him with a fierce glare.

Steve chuckled from somewhere near the back. "Don't worry, Korra, I did the same thing."

The doors slid open to reveal a large room with a TV, several couches and chairs, and a wide space leading to a kitchen. There was a hallway to the side that led elsewhere.

"Korra, welcome to the Avengers living quarters." Tony stated, sweeping his arm out in front of him. "Of course, you aren't really an Avenger, not yet, but oh well." He shrugged.

Korra nodded. She evaluated the space. It was big and clean, but she could definitely tell that there was a certain _hominess _to it.

She stood there somewhat awkwardly, as everyone else dispersed to their separate activities. Natasha took pity on her, yelling over to Tony, "Where do you want me to put her?" Tony waved back carelessly. Natasha rolled her eyes before motioning for Korra to follow her. They walked down a long hallway that had doors leading off to other places.

Natasha stopped at a room and threw open the door. "This is where you can sleep. I assume Tony will help you fix it the way you want it soon, but until then just settle in. You can come find us whenever your done."

Korra walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. There was a bed in one corner, and a chair in another. A door led off to a small washroom. A dresser stood against a wall. But what Korra absolutely loved about the room was the huge window that covered a good portion of the opposite wall. In front of it was a very wide window seat.

Korra threw her backpack carelessly to the side, before striding across the room and plopping herself down on the seat. She struggled for a moment with the latches on the window before sliding it up. Korra then proceeded to stick her head all the way out the window.

It was perfect. The sun was almost all the way set, and the sky was a blaze of color. There was a crisp breeze blowing right off of the ocean into her face, and the salty air put her at ease. She closed her eyes briefly, realizing how tired she was. It had been a long day.

Korra decided it was probably a good time to meditate. She crossed her legs, put her hands on her knees, and closed her eyes. She emptied her mind, and tried to find that tiny connection to the spirit world.

As she relaxed, she slowly began to list sideways. It _had_ been a very long day. Korra was asleep before her head hit the cushion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra awoke the next morning to the croaking of a bird. She cracked her eye open, not really wanting to move from the comfortable, curled up position she was in. A gull sat in the open window, staring at her. It cawed again, making her wince from the loud noise.

She sat up and stretched, noticing that the sky was tinged orange, but the sun was already up partway. She stalked out of the room, sliding down the hallway barefoot. It was really quiet, actually.

Upon walking into the kitchen, she saw that Steve was the only one up. He was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up when she came in.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Korra yawned. "Where is everyone else?"

"Sleeping," replied Steve. "Clint and Natasha will probably be up soon, Bruce should be here in an hour, and Thor will probably sleep a little longer than Bruce. Tony will sleep past noon."

Korra rolled her eyes before plopping into a chair. Steve stood, walking to the kitchen.

"Coffee? Juice? Milk?" He asked Korra.

"Coffee? Korra questioned.

"Its really bitter. I wouldn't recommend it if you haven't ever tried it before."

"Hmmm… juice then."

"Apple or orange?"

Korra puzzled over it a minute, before looking helplessly at Steve. "I don't know. Pick one for me."

Steve grinned at her cluelessness. He then poured her a large glass of an amber liquid. Korra sniffed it intently when he set it in front of her. It smelled sweet. She took a small sip.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Steve chuckled at her. Korra then drank the whole glass down. At that point, Clint and Natasha stumbled into the room, yawning. Steve folded his paper and set if off to the side. He stood and headed back into the kitchen, Natasha following him.

"Pancakes?" she queried. "Sure," said Steve. Clint chimed in from the couch, "With bacon!" Korra watched as the tower slowly came to life. As soon as the bacon started cooking, Bruce staggered in, sniffing the air. Thor followed soon after. Steve and Natasha flew around the kitchen, cooking up enough food to feed a small army. _Which,_ Korra mused, _is what we have here. _

"Hey Korra, could you go wake up Tony? I assume you can handle it." This was a challenge, Korra could read it in Clint's eyes. She smirked back evilly. "Oh yeah, I got it."

She walked to the sink, twisting the knob to loose a stream of water. She gathered an orb of liquid before racing down the hall to the room foolishly labeled 'Tony's Lair'. Opening the door, she saw the billionaire sprawled across a _huge _bed. He was on his stomach. From the door, Korra directed the water until it was hovering in a thin sheet over his back. She pushed her hands down suddenly, then closed her fist to freeze the water.

There was a decidedly unmanly shriek from the occupant, and Korra bolted, laughing. She raced to the kitchen, where she sat herself down in a chair and proceeded to grin like an idiot. Seconds later, a very unhappy Tony Stark barreled into a room, with a turtle shell of ice on his back. Everyone stared in shock for a moment before Bruce snorted, and then everyone else erupted into laughter, and Thor patted (pounded) Korra on the back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast, Korra helped wash the dishes. It was actually very easy for her, seeing as she just had to suck all the dirty stuff into an orb of water, and then the dish was dry. Bruce put them away.

Tony was irritated at her for the way she woke him, but even he had to admit that it was a good prank. As revenge, he gave her a very long and boring tour of the tower, and asked her how she would like her room to be decorated.

"Blue!" was her immediate answer. He shrugged, not really caring. Then he showed her the pool.

Korra's eyes lit up, and she barely even had time to kick her shoes off before she was in the water. She moved herself into her waterbending postures, practicing. Tony rolled his eyes at her, before leaving her to work in peace.

Korra practiced for a long time before she made herself an ice float, and laid back with her eyes closed. A sudden shaking and a distant roar reached her, and she furrowed her brow. The shaking grew closer, and her blue eyes widened as the wall in front of her shattered, and an angry green monster charged in.

Korra threw up a shield to block flying stone, but let it drop soon after. Another roar ruffled her hair, and she flinched.

"Hulk smash!" the monster roared.

"Uh…" Korra said. "Ok?" Lifting her arms, she summoned water…

And that was how the rest of the team found them fifteen minutes later. Korra, sitting on a block of ice in the pool, forming block after block of ice for the Hulk to happily smash to bits. Gradually, the Hulk calmed down and shrank back to Dr. Banner. Tony gave a groan as he surveyed the damage. Korra smiled before sweeping her arm and stomping her foot, bringing the shattered rock back into a wall. Another sweep and all the water was back in the pool. Tony gaped, along with everyone else. Korra bent herself dry.

"What?" she asked, seeing their faces. She pointed to herself. "Earthbender. Waterbender. Easy." Thor was the first to recover.

"YOU ARE A VERY POWERFUL AVATAR, YOUNGLING." Korra rolled her eyes. "Anybody could have done that, Thor."

Tony shook like a dog, before clapping his hands together. "Ok. Thanks for fixing the wall. Anyway, Thor, Steve, and Korra need to come with me so that they can have a technology lesson."

All of them groaned except Korra, who looked slightly intrigued. They all trooped down to Tony's lab, where he sat them in a chair and handed around various devices.

"Now, this is an iPod…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later found Tony banging his head on his desk. Thor had long since wandered off to raid the pantry, but Steve was still around. He was watching the entertaining scene of someone who was more clueless than him when it came to modern things.

Granted, Korra could pick up the way to work things relatively quickly, but some things just freaked her out, or she would ask so many questions that Tony would want to pull his hair out. Like now.

"So how come this phone has twelve buttons, and this one has a whole lot, and this one only has one? Why is that? And why is this one bigger when it is more modern?" Korra seized a remote from the table in front of her. "And what about this? Is this a phone with no screen?" She punched the buttons, and a huge TV flickered to life.

"Tony? Is this a phone?" Steve fell off his chair laughing, ignoring the glare that Tony shot him. "That's a television, Korra."

"Oh. Ok." Korra pressed a few buttons, flicking through channels happily. She clicked by animal planet, and suddenly stopped. "What is _that_?"

Steve frowned at her. "It's a rhino."

"That doesn't look like any komodo-rhino I know."

"A what?" squawked Tony.

"A komodo-rhino. You guys have weird animals here. No ostrich-horses or anything."

"I'm not even going to ask…" mumbled Steve.

Korra resumed channel surfing, flicking by CNN. She stopped as the 'Breaking News' clip flashed across the screen. She turned the volume up so she could hear.

"… reports of a strange animal in Central Park are coming in. It seems that a large animal is roaming the area, however it is not harming civilians. Police have been called in to deal with it, as has Animal Control. Here is some cell footage."

There was a blurry clip shown, but Korra gave a gasp. Tony lifted his head up. Korra had gone white as a sheet, her blue eyes huge.

"Korra? Are you alright?" Tony sounded concerned. Before Steve could reach out to steady Korra, she had bolted running straight up the stairs.

Tony turned to the TV in confusion. On the screen was a huge white dog, but it had huge front paws. On its back was some kind of saddle.

"Come on, Cap," said Tony, striding over to a car. "We have to go after her. That thing could be dangerous."

Korra raced as fast as her feet could carry her towards the center of the city, her heartbeat pounding in time to her thoughts, _oh please oh please oh please._

**Somewhat of a cliffie. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here is another chapter. I tried to make this one a little longer, since I myself like longer chapters. Onward! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra raced through the city, occasionally asking questions about how to get to Central Park. The streets were clogged with vehicles, and the sidewalks were crowded with hundreds of people. She shoved her way through them all, not caring about the indignant cries that followed her.

Seeing a tree crowded area in front of her, she bolted the last few yards onto the opposite sidewalk, charging across the grass. As she ran, she found that the incessant noise of the city faded. She relaxed slightly.

Korra heard a loud, familiar roar from off to her left and abruptly changed direction, heart pounding in her throat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony was driving like a maniac. He wove in and out of all the taxis, practically laying on his horn. He cursed and hit the wheel as a huge truck lumbered across his path. Steve was leaning forward in his seat, foot tapping the floor.

"Was it near the entrance to the park?" Tony demanded.

"Yeah, close to the front, in a clearing of trees." Steve replied.

Tony screeched around a corner, and turned abruptly into the entrance to Central Park. He braked quickly, and they piled out of the car.

"Uh… Tony, you double parked."

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes, but I don't have time to do it again, and I think I can afford a parking ticket."

Steve rolled his eyes, but jogged after Tony as he chose a path. They could hear a lot of yelling, along with intermittent growling punctuated with roars.

They burst into a clearing, stopping in their tracks as they surveyed the scene. On the opposite end a huge white creature was sniffing the air and swiping at the officers around it. Steve gaped. Tony was grim.

"Well, we have to take it down."

A sudden rustling made them both freeze. Across from them, a figure burst out of the trees and bushed, breathing hard. It was Korra. She froze when she saw them, eyes growing wide.

"Korra! Stay back, we have this handled." Said Steve.

"What? NO! You don't understand!" She looked panicked.

"Well, you can explain later." Said Tony. "Just stay here!"

They began walking away, but then their feet were encased in rock. Steve shouted at Korra, but she just glared right back at him. Then she raised her fingers to her mouth and gave a piercing whistle.

"Naga! Come!"

The creature perked up and raised its head. Then it bounded forward.

"Korra!" hissed Tony. "It might be dangerous, what are you doing?"

But Korra was already gone. She raced forward to meet her polar-bear dog, smiling widely. The white creature knocked her down, tail wagging hard. It then proceeded to open its mouth… and give Korra a huge lick. Korra laughed and scratched the dog behind its ears, as it happily gave her a huge bath, complete with sniffing.

Tony and Steve just watched in fascination. "Uh, Korra?" Steve called. "Could you maybe let us loose?"

Korra waved her hand carelessly, and the earth smoothed back down. Steve started over to her, but Tony backed away.

"What, are you scared?" asked Steve incredulously. "You can battle huge aliens, but you can't handle a friendly… pet?"

"I'm not scared." Insisted Tony. "But dogs are not my thing. They smell and they shed."

Steve rolled his eyes but went over to Korra, who introduced the creature as Naga and Naga herself gave Steve a thorough face licking. The police and other people were asking a lot of questions, which Tony handled flawlessly. He thanked them for finding the lost pet and said that they would have a reward for returning it to him. Then he turned back to the others.

"Where are you going to keep that thing?" Tony asked.

"In my room. Naga is house-trained." Korra replied.

"No. Absolutely not," Tony squawked. But Korra turned to him with wide blue eyes and a puppy face. Tony glared at her, but he could feel himself caving and he finally sighed.

"Fine. But if anything happens—"

"It won't." Korra said confidently. Korra then mounted Naga. She tugged on the straps, turning the polar-bear dog. "I'll see you guys back at the tower." She urged Naga forward, and they bounded off. Tony and Steve trudged back to the car, and drove home only slightly slower than they arrived.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Korra got to the tower, Naga wouldn't fit in the elevator. So, she rode up the stairs. She entered the living room with Naga trailing behind her, making everyone in the room gasp. At least, all except one.

"Korra," stated Fury. "We need to talk."

Korra sighed, and handed Naga off to Clint, who seemed to be a little excited. She followed Fury into a room, where he made her sit while her stood in front of her.

He glared at her for a moment. "You have endangered my country once again by bringing that beast here. What were you thinking? What if it had killed someone?"

Korra was taken aback. "I didn't bring Naga here. I have about as much control over that as I do for my own appearance. And Naga wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt me or my friends first."

"Be as that may, if you are going to become part of this team, then you are going to have to think about your actions. Such as saving the world, and protecting it."

"How does that have anything to do with Naga?" Korra asked curiously.

"It doesn't. The creature was merely a distraction. Anyway, you have to train. You are going to have to undergo testing, and we are going to have to dig through your brain to discover everything about you and where you come from so we don't have anymore threats. This means you are going to have to fight. _Hard. _Do you understand me?"

Korra was thinking quickly. She used to be all for violence, but Aang's and Tenzin's words rang in her head, reminding her that keeping peace in the world is not easy to do with violence. _That's my job, _thought Korra. _To keep peace in the world, not destroy it. _

"Korra! If you are going to help save the world, you are going to have to listen! Do you understand me?" Korra looked up at him, anger shining clearly in her eyes. "Yes sir." She bit out. "I understand."

Fury nodded once before stalking out of the room. Korra sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then she exited the room, walking past where Clint and Naga were rolling on the floor. Naga looked up, and then followed her to her room. Once Naga was inside, Korra closed the door.

She smiled faintly as she saw the room. Tony had had it painted a light blue, and a giant squashy blue armchair sat in to corner. Her bedspread was blue, along with white fluffy pillows. Naga curled up next to her bed.

Korra collapsed into Naga's side. As she breathed in the familiar scent of fur, she felt tears prickling her eyes. She rubbed at them angrily. Naga whined and licked her face.

"Sorry girl, just thinking." Korra began to stroke Naga's head, humming softly. Naga put her nose in Korra's lap, attempting to comfort her master. _Aang said this world needed help. I thought that meant that I was going to defeat something, and then live a normal life. I guess that's shot out of the sky. _Korra snorted. _I thought I was done with the 'you have to save the world Korra, it's what you were born to do' business when I left Republic City. _She sighed. _Pressure's still on I guess. _

Korra sat there for a really long time, trying to get her brain to stop racing at a thousand thoughts an hour. When she finally glanced at the clock, she saw that it was long past midnight. She sighed, then got up. She might as well go to the workout room she had seen earlier.

When she got down to the workout room, she halfheartedly punched a punching bag. Then she lay down in the middle of the floor, too miserable for physical activity. A sudden voice behind her made her jump.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Natasha approached her before sitting gracefully on the ground in front of her. Korra sat up. "No. Too much on my mind I guess."

"What were you thinking about?"

Korra blew a breath out, then brushed her hair off of her forehead. "I was thinking about what Fury talked to me about earlier. He was telling me about how I'm going to have to help 'save the world' if I join the team. I saved my last world when I died! I thought when I came here, I'd had one last fight and then be done. But no, now I just have to fight for the rest of my life to protect a world that I don't even know." Korra punched the ground bitterly, feeling moisture once again gathering in the corner of her eyes.

Natasha watched her for a moment, before putting her elbows on her knees. "What do you mean by saving the world again?"

Korra looked at her for a moment. Then she decided that she could trust Natasha. "In my other world, I was the Avatar. They are meant to keep the peace in the world and rid it of any threats. I was discovered to be the Avatar when I was really little. They took me away from my parents, and into a compound where I was trained for several years. When I finally got out, people were expecting me to save them all from Amon. I'm not invincible! I can't do everything!"

Natasha had paled when she heard about the compound. It reminded her of her own childhood. She wasn't very good at comforting people, but maybe… "Korra," she said gently. "You don't have to save the world alone. And anyway, we don't save the world all the time. We're kind of one big really dysfunctional family." She smiled. "When the time comes, you have two master assassins, a big green guy, a man of iron, a thunder god, and a Captain. You won't be alone."

Korra looked up at that. She hadn't thought about that. She was always used to working all by herself. Even with Bolin, Mako, and Asami, they couldn't follow her everywhere. She had a team now. She smiled at Natasha, and then launched herself forward to give her a hug. Natasha stiffened under her, patting Korra awkwardly on the back. Korra leaned back and grinned at her. "We are so gonna have to work on your hugging skills." Natasha gave her a cold stare, but it lessened slightly when Korra continued to grin like an idiot.

Korra yawned widely. "Well, I'm off to bed." She stood up and started to walk out, but turned back at the doorway. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Korra barely made it to her room, she was so tired. All that stress and thinking was draining! She collapsed onto Naga's side, pulling a blanket down from the bed. She was asleep almost instantly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Korra opened her eyes, she was in a place she recognized. The Spirit world. She saw Aang across the way, and stood to greet him.

"Thank you for sending Naga to me. I missed her a lot." Aang smiled at her.

"Your welcome."

"Why am I here?" Korra asked, looking around.

"You are not yet a maser airbender. I am here to teach you what I know."

"But you can't bend in the Spirit world." Korra said, confused.

"I know," said Aang. "But I can teach you the moves and you can practice them later. You won't be able to have a glider when you are done, but I can still make you a master."

Korra grinned happily. "Now," said Aang. "This is the position for summoning…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra slept a lot longer the next morning, and awoke sore from all of her training in the middle of the night. As she shuffled down the hall, she heard lots of clanging coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner, she stopped in her tracks.

Clint was, for some reason, on top of the refrigerator. Tony had a water gun in his hands and was shooting at him. Natasha had several water balloons in her hand and was strategically lobbing them at Thor. Steve had a pot lid in his hand, looking a tad clueless as he shielded himself. Bruce was sitting at the table as he grinned, chuckling every now and then.

As Korra took a step forward, her foot slipped in a puddle of water. She yelped, making Tony turn and shoot her with a long stream of water.

She looked at him for a moment in shock, barely registering that the room had frozen around her. Then she mock glared. Gathering water around her, she only had one thing to say:

"Oh you are _so _on."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later, after Korra had finally won the fight (the assassins were sneaky!), they all sat down for a late lunch. Steve cooked something called spaghetti, which was really hard to eat but was also _really _yummy. Korra was also introduced to soda.

Tony had handed her a strange can, with a funny top. She drank the entire fizzy drink before starting to feel funny. Within minutes she was giggling madly and chasing people around. Later, after she had come down from the sugar high and crashed on the couch, Tony threw a blanket over her saying, "That's the last time we let her drink soda."

**SO there is the next chapter. I am about to go on two mission trips, so I will update in about two weeks. Sorry guys. :/ Thanks for reading, it makes me feel good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry you guys. There is no excuse for me to leave y'all hanging this long. I just couldn't find the spark to write. Its kinda back now, so I will struggle on! Tell me if my writing sounds strained. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Days stretched into weeks, and life moved on for the Avengers and Korra. Clint developed a strong liking for Naga, and found that she made a great mount to ride to the grocery store. This made Pepper happy, because that meant that she no longer had to buy the food. Naga liked it because she got exercise regularly.

Naga also really liked Thor. Thor was big, loud, and didn't break easily. Naga could throw him around like a rag doll and he would laugh that big booming laugh.

Korra was finding that she could fit into the Avengers relatively well, and the Avengers accepted her pretty easily too. Korra found that she could spar with Natasha in martial arts and win. This astounded Tony to no end.

"You kick her-"

"Tony!" Bruce admonished. Tony only grinned like a two year old while Korra howled with laughter. Natasha only glared and gave Tony a well deserved black eye.

Korra also found that science was very interesting. In an I-don't-have-a-clue-what-you-are-talking-about-so-I'll-listen kind of way. Bruce and Tony took samples of her blood, and she let them because she knew that there was nothing different about her, bending was just _in _her, the way feelings were in most people.

And as for Steve, Steve was just _there._ He laughed with her, and they would watch old movies together, and he would hug her sometimes, just the way her father used to. One day Tony remarked on it.

"You and the Cap seem to be getting close." Tony smirked.

"Yeah, he's really nice." Korra remarked, gorging herself on the wonder known as Oreos.

"You think there might be something there?" Tony quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

Korra glanced up, caught his expression, and blanched. "Oh Spirits, no! He's like an older brother. That would just be… no way. Yuck."

"Aw, come on Korra—Eep!" Needless to say, Tony stark found himself with no eyebrows for a very long time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One night, Korra couldn't sleep. She was tired, but the moon was full and she just had so much _energy. _She grabbed a candle, and fled to the roof, settling herself at a gravel area that Tony had sectioned off as her earthbending area.

She sat gracefully, and then lit the candle. She then shut her eyes and began to meditate, making the flame flare higher with each breath. Then she began to focus on the earth beneath her as she breathed, feeling every slight tremor. The wind whistled by her, moist from rain in the vicinity. Surrounded by her every element, she felt peaceful. It was quiet, calm, and…. The stone vibrated underneath her ever so slightly.

Footsteps rang through the air, but Korra relaxed as she recognized them. "Why are you up at this hour, Steve?"

A sigh huffed behind her. "Nightmare." A few drops of water fell from the scattered clouds above. Steve settled himself beside her, as more water fell from the sky.

Korra looked up at the suddenly looming clouds. Steve spoke up, "Maybe we should go inside, it looks like it's about to pour." Korra stood and Steve did too, until he saw her stance. She stomped and brought her hands up, raising four low columns of rock. Then she clasped her hands together and formed a boulder, lifting it up and flattening it into a roof. Just then the rain began in earnest. Steve just rolled his eyes at her, before sitting down. The candle flickered on the ground between them, strangely comforting.

"So, Cap, what's your story?" Korra was lounging on the post behind her, letting rainwater trickle through her fingers.

Steve looked at her. "Don't you know? Our stories are in all of our files."

Korra just shook her head. "Not in the ones I read. Fury didn't seem to trust me with the full story, so I only got to read about your abilities."

Steve just frowned in response.

"C'mon Cap, you're what, 30? Natasha's probably younger than you, but I'm the youngest. The small- er, youth? - must band together, spill all your secrets!" Steve just smiled sadly.

"Next to Thor, I'm the oldest one here." Steve let that statement hang in the air, watching Korra's face change from nonchalant to shocked to disbelieving.

"Explain, please."

Steve sighed. "I was part of a program in the 40's, to create super soldiers that could be greater than normal ones. I fought and rescued a lot of people, lost my best friend, and fell in love. But then I had to stop the bad guy. So I, steered a plane full of dangerous bombs away into the Arctic ocean, and no one saw me again. I disappeared, and then almost seventy years later, they found me frozen in ice. I was alive. So they woke me up, threw me into the Avengers, and made me fight. It's still a lot to take in."

Korra watched him become agitated while he spoke, feeling his anger and loss just as clearly as if it were hers. She could sympathize with him, she really could. But at the same time, _she _couldn't. There was something in her that did, but… Aang.

"I know how you feel."

"No offense Korra, but I don't think you do."

"Yes, I do. The Avatar before me, Aang, felt overburdened by being the Avatar. He ran away, got caught in a storm, and was lost to the world for one hundred years. A war broke out, and when he was discovered by my mentor, Katara, his entire people had been wiped out, an evil guy had taken over the planet, and was trying to kill him. He didn't know how to do anything except airbend, and he was expected to save the world. So, since Aang is a part of me, I do know how you feel."

Steve looked startled at her passionate outburst, but then looked thoughtful as his mind began to spin. Several minutes passed in silence, before a quiet question filled the rainy air. "What happened then? To Aang?"

Korra smiled. "He won. He got a team behind him, learned how to handle the new world, and beat evil. Kinda sounds a lot like you, huh?"

Steve chuckled. "If you say so." He stood up and stretched. He was suddenly tired.

"Why were you out here anyways, Korra?"

"Oh, that." Korra grinned. "It's the full moon. Waterbending is affected by the moon, so it keeps me awake. I just came up here to practice, since I can't sleep."

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "You came to practice fire, on a water night?"

Korra looked sheepish. "What can I say, I'm a girl of contradictions!"

Steve ruffled her hair, yawning. "Time for bed small-fry."

"For you! And who you calling a small-fry, huh? I could take you in a fight!" Steve just shook his head, heading for the stairs. When he left, Korra just stared up at the sky thinking that maybe everyone back home was looking up at the same stars she was. And that was a comforting thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avenger Korra Chapter 7**

**Oh my goodness. I am so sorry for the delay. School got up to me, then college applications, and then life, and now I come back to you with the inadequate words of 'I'm sorry'. Forgive me? **

**SO, after much delay, here it is. Enjoy. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Avengers were called up to fight one day. Korra was not allowed to go. As soon as Steve disappeared out the door (with an apologetic backward glance), two agents descended on Korra and escorted her to the Helicarrier. From there, she viewed the fight.

"Iron Man, get down the block and barricade the street! These guys just need to be corralled." Steve was shouting out orders over the little ear radios. "Black Widow, take out the ones on fifth, Hawkeye, give me visual. Thor, follow Hulk and don't let him harm the civilians."

There were battling, funnily enough, fiery animals. Korra had heard them called horses, and she snorted. Animals on this world were so _strange. _The horses would run and leave fire in their wake, which would remain stationary like the liquid plasma Tony and Bruce used in the lab.

They were creatures easily slain, but there were so many of them. They seemed to be pouring from an unknown location. Korra watched as her friends began to tire. She glanced at a clock. They had been fighting for upwards of four hours now, with no end in sight. They must have been exhausted.

Korra started scanning the screens that were laid out on the screen in the conference room they had placed her in. An agent sat with her, young and very bored of babysitting duty. Korra had tried to talk to him, but he was sworn to some kind of silence.

There! She saw it! It was a small hole in the concrete, right next to a large dumpster in an alley.

"Hey! Right there!" She pointed at it. The agent in the room looked closely. "They just need to close that."

The man got up and beckoned her to follow, which Korra did with an annoyed glare. She wasn't a sheep.

They entered the large control room, and the agent talked to another lady in a black suit who ran up to Fury and began to speak in a low voice and gesture at a screen. After a moment Fury turned to the general room.

"Avatar!"

Korra spun over on a ball of air, just to annoy the man.

"You called?" she asked drily.

He ignored her tone. "Can you close this?"

"Heck yes. And I can put out the fires. This would already be over if I had been able to go in the first place."

Fury glared at her as he addressed an agent off to the side. "Agent Williams, escort this girl to the fight zone."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once there, Korra barely said hi to the exhausted team. She raced over to the alley where the horses were pouring from, dodging them like fiery bullets. She took up an earth bending stance, and with a few well-placed stomps, closed the hole. For good measure she moved a dumpster to cover the once-hole.

It had taken her a while to learn the art of bending concrete. It was a man made stone, and therefore very strange to her bending. The first few times had resulted in blackened stone when her frustration spiked too high.

Korra raced out of the alleyway, to find that the Avengers had already pretty much decimated the remaining fire horses. Lucky for them, there were no corpses left over, since the horses would crumble to ashes once killed.

Korra studied a fire-puddle next to her. It would not yield to her fire bending. She could tell that water would not phase it. So, she encased it in a sphere of air, starving it's oxygen source. The result was an interesting one.

Instead of dying, like she suspected it to, the fire-puddle melted and changed. It took the form of a fiery, but very alive, bird. Once it was done shifting, the bird looked at her with friendly brown eyes, it's feathers the shocking color of a summer sunset. She released the air bubble, and watched the bird, _phoenix_, fly away. It trilled out a happy melody at her.

Once she had transformed all of the fire-puddles, she headed back to where she had last seen the team. Steve was waiting for her, but no one else was in sight. They fell into step, heading back to the tower in the fading light. Steve yawned widely, and Korra could tell that even the inexhaustible super soldier was tired. Other than the fight zone, the city was it's usually bustling self. They strolled along, getting closer to the tower, not speaking.

Suddenly Korra froze with a gasp. She saw something in the shadows, something that looked so familiar… _was it? NO! _

Steve's hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped violently, reacting on instinct and levering him over to the ground. He yelped, and she snapped out of her reverie, dropping his hand like it burned her. She took a few steps back, eyes flickering to the empty mouth of the alleyway.

Steve was climbing to his feet. "What was that for?" he started out hotly, before catching sight of her expression. "Korra? Are you okay?"

She nodded automatically, and felt more than saw the disbelieving look he shot her. She turned away and headed back towards the tower. Steve followed reluctantly, after one curious glance at the alley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the tower, Korra headed straight to her room and shut the door, ignoring the food Tony had ordered.

"What was that about, Cap?" Tony asked around a mouthful of pasta.

Steve shrugged, confused himself. "I think she had a flashback or something. She flipped me onto the concrete."

Everyone hummed in response, too focused on eating and getting to sleep to care all that much. Except for Thor. After everyone had gone to bed, and the moon was high in the sky, Thor went to Korra's room and peeked in on her.

She lay on her bed, her head pillowed on a sleeping Naga's paw. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and even in sleep she had a tension to her face.

Thor frowned sadly. _She is one too young to feel the weariness of life. _He tiptoed over to her, sliding her boots off of her feet. Then he tucked a blanket around her shoulders, patting a sleepy Naga in the head. As he left the room, he shook his head in consternation. _Humans are so strange. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, no one thought it strange that Korra did not appear. She was a teenager, and no matter what world she came from, she liked to sleep in.

No alarm came until Steve decided to check on her, thinking on the strange events of the night before. He came hurtling back along the hall in a panic.

"She's not in her room! Bruce, check the pool. Thor, the roof! Natasha—"

"Steve, shut up!" Tony commanded. "Jarvis, is she in the building?"

The cool voice of the AI came from the ceiling. "That would be a negative, sir. Korra exited the building at approximately 5:30 this morning."

Natasha swore in Russian. Clint spoke up. "Should we call SHIELD?"

"Not yet," Steve said. "Let's spread out and check the city first."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra snuck out of the building just before the first light of dawn kissed the buildings, seeking out a certain alley in the maze of the New York streets. It took her an hour to locate.

She paused at its mouth, her heart suddenly pounding and her mouth dry. What if it wasn't what she thought it was? What if she was just imagining things?

She closed her eyes, searching in herself for strength. From somewhere deep in her soul, she heard thousands of voices rustling in a soothing whisper, calming her and giving her space to breathe.

She stepped forward with hesitation, but sureness. Whatever she found down here, she would be okay. She was the Avatar and she was strong.

She walked slowly, searching every narrow doorway and stinky crevice. She finally reached a door that looked as if it had been recently disturbed. Sucking in a breath, she stepped through the crack in the door.

It was pitch black inside, but she refused to light a flame. She felt her way forward, hands coming into contact with a wooden table, which she skirted around. She heard a creak somewhere ahead of her, and her palms began to sweat.

Her foot connected with something that crunched. She gave a muffled curse, freezing and listening. The silence was deafening. Then, a golden flame flared into existence a few feet in front of her. Korra gasped in astonishment, a half-sob forming in her throat.

Their clothes were tattered and dirty, and they had mud up to their ankles. They looked skinnier, but none of that mattered.

A pair of green and a pair of gold eyes met bright blue, and she smiled calmly, even though her heart felt as if it would pound out of her chest.

"Well boys," she addressed the brothers of earth and fire. "Welcome to New York."

**There you guys go. Enjoy! I hope that the next chapter will not take me so long. Also, I plan to have a few more chapters more in this story, but then I want to have a collection of one-shots started up about Korra and her adventures with the Avengers. Thanks again for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**SO. I have to be kind of proud of myself, because number one: I didn't take as long to write a chapter this time, number two: I think I have an actual idea for a plot this chapter, and number three: I am writing this at the end of IB exam hell week, in which my brain is fried. Literally. I came home today and slept for two hours because the lightening from a storm knocked out the cable and the internet. Anyway! So here I am, and I cannot guarantee the coherency of this chapter, but it IS a chapter. Enjoy! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously: _

_Their clothes were tattered and dirty, and they had mud up to their ankles. They looked skinnier, but none of that mattered._

_A pair of green and a pair of gold eyes met bright blue, and she smiled calmly, even though her heart felt as if it would pound out of her chest._

_"Well boys," she addressed the brothers of earth and fire. "Welcome to New York."_

They stared at her. She stared back. Then, a smile broke across the earth bender's face. He took a step forward, reaching for her- only to be blocked by an arm across his chest. Korra turned a confused gaze to the amber-eyed man next to him, only to see anger.

"_Who are you?_" Mako hissed angrily. Fire ignited in his fists, and through her shock, Korra could only think: _Well at least he can fire-bend._

Bolin looked at his brother in surprise. "Mako, it's Korra. You remember her, right? She's the Avatar!"

"She may be a threat, Bolin, be ready to run if I tell you." Mako was watching her like a hawk, and Korra was unnerved by the stare she was receiving. He also looked ready to attack her…

She put her arms up in a calming gesture. "I'm not going to attack you."

"I can't say the same for me," Mako growled out, before striking forward. Korra dodged left, wincing at the smell of burning hair as she was singed. He struck again, and she countered with a defensive air move. What was going on? He continued attacking her, seemingly at random, but she refused to hit him back.

Suddenly, he had her pinned against the wall, wrists held together over her head.

"Bolin! Run, now!"

Korra made eye contact with Bolin over Mako's shoulder, and saw his hesitation. She nodded at him, mouthing _go. _

He turned and ran, and Mako relaxed slightly. He took a step away from Korra, holding a flame at the ready in case she tried to bolt. She wouldn't.

"If you…" her voice failed and she had to clear her throat. "If you need anything at all, just come to Avenger's tower. It's huge, you can't miss it."

He glared at her. "If you ever come near my family again, I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't know who you are, but stay away."

Then he turned away, and she watched as he darted after his brother. She tried to catch her breath but her head was pounding. She leaned on the wall, glancing around her. Why was everything blurry?

She reached a hand up to her cheek, only to feel wetness. She was crying? Since when? She let out a hysterical laugh, one that choked off at the end to sound more like a sob.

She walked on weak legs to the door of the abandoned building, seeing that it was raining. _Of course it is. _

She wandered out into the alley, letting the rain mingle with the tears on her cheek. It was a cooling rain, and filled with intermittent flashes of lightening and rolls of thunder. She created water steps with a wave of her hand, climbing up to the rooftops. She turned this way and that, feeling lost.

Ok, Korra. Ok. They are alive. Bolin remembers you. They can bend. _They are ALIVE. _Despite her tears, she felt herself smiling. As she kept from rooftop to rooftop, she grinned through her teeth with a fierce determination that one day, the three of them would all be together again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra was almost run over by a bus when she was crossing the street to get to the Tower. Sometimes she forgot that she wasn't in Republic City, where the vehicles were smaller and slower. This place was just filled with way too many machines.

When she entered the tower, she was met by the mechanical voice of Jarvis.

"Ah, Ms. Korra. They have been looking for you, and you may want to brace yourself for some yelling."

Korra frowned. "How long was I gone?"

"About twelve hours."

Ah, crap. They were probably going to be furious with her. Maybe they would even kick her out, and then where would she be?

She entered the elevator and bent the water off of her clothes into a snowball that she held loosely in her hand. She went up, up, up, and then it dinged for the floor. She shut her eyes, bracing for the anger that she was sure she was about to receive.

"Korra! Where were you?"

She was met with yells, but what came next was completely unexpected. Steve grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened, and he pulled back a little, holding her at arm's length.

"I'm sorry." She averted her eyes.

"You should be! We were so worried!"

"Wait, you aren't mad at me?"

Tony snorted. "Of course we are! We're just glad that you're ok, though. Everyone else was worried."

Korra cocked an eyebrow. "And you weren't?"

"Well, the mutt was still here so I figured you couldn't have gone far."

True. She wouldn't go far without Naga. Speaking of…

Korra was met with a face full of white fur and dog breath.

"WHOA girl. Down! I'm ok!" Naga sniffed her all over, pausing every now and then. Then, she sniffed around Korra, looking for something. Korra's heart sank.

"No, girl. They aren't here." Naga whined.

"Who's not here?" Bruce asked.

Korra looked around sheepishly. "I think I should probably tell you what happened in the last few hours."

"Oh yay, story time," Clint grumbled sarcastically.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So he doesn't remember you at all?" Tony asked tactlessly.

"No," Korra answered miserably.

"Tony! Be nice!"

"I'm just saying, that's a cruel twist of fate right there-" He was cut off by an icy face mask that covered his mouth.

"You can just wait until that melts," Korra huffed.

Natasha couldn't contain a grin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Korra was out in the park with Naga a few days later when a flash of green from behind a bush caught her eye. Naga gave a bark and dashed forward, Korra yelping and giving chase to the wayward polar-bear dog.

"Naga! Come back, you silly-"

Bolin stood there scratching the white animal behind the ears, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bolin!" Korra raced forward and launched herself at the boy, knocking the both of them to the ground in her excitement.

He hugged her fiercely, and she hugged right back. They didn't speak for awhile, just held on tightly, as if trying to reassure the other that they were both alive.

"I thought you were dead!" Korra spluttered after a time.

"Nope, not dead. But to be fair, I thought you were too."

"Where's Mako?" Bolin grimaced.

"He's out looking for money. So am I, for that matter. Happen to know where I can get any?"

Korra laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling out the pouch full of money that Tony kept shoving at her. She handed the whole thing to Bolin, smiling, before she straightened up.

"Does he remember anything at all?"

"He… He remembers fighting, but his memories before that are of the time before we met you. He doesn't remember the Avatar at all."

Korra nodded, biting her lip. Really, she hadn't expected any differently. It would be wishful thinking to expect such a quick turn around. That didn't stop the slight burn behind her eyes, though.

She gave Bolin a rueful smile. "So what do you think of the city?"

Bolin perked up at that, and started rambling off exclamations and spouting off stories. Korra listened intently, a small smile on her face the whole time. It was good to see one of her best friends again. Now if only the other one was here…

"I should get back." Bolin said, standing from the ground.

Korra hopped up, sighing heavily. She knew he would have to go at some point. Bolin pulled her into another tight hug, and Korra drank in the smell of earth and spicy noodles that hung on his clothes.

"When can we meet again?"

Bolin pulled back, looking hopeful. "Tomorrow, same time, same place?"

Korra grinned back happily. "You bet."

He turned away calling back over his shoulder, "See ya later, Avatar."

Korra only waved back, before mounting Naga and riding back to the tower.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So there you go! Some fluff! The next chapter should be along soon, since I already have it planned out. But then again, I say that every time. But I have no intention of abandoning this story. Also, does anyone know when Book 2 of LOK is supposed to start? It needs to hurry! **


End file.
